The Epic Adventure of Awesomeness
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Kya and Bumi want to go on an adventure! They drag Lin, Tenzin and Ursa Zuko's daughter with them! What will happen?
1. The Epic Adventure of Awesomeness

**Hello :3. Welcome to a fan fiction. I've re-written this chapter to go with the new episode.  
Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar? No… No I don't**

After the war Katara and Aang had three children. There was Kya, the oldest at age twelve, named after Katara's mother she was a water bender and she looked remarkably like her mother, then there was Bumi, named after Aang's childhood friend, he was ten and was a non bender much to his sisters amusement but his uncle Sokka had given him a boomerang on his 8th birthday which he referred to as his 'bumi-raang', and finally, Tenzin, he was nine and he was an air bender, he was very calm unlike his brother and sister, he enjoyed meditating with his father and was un-amused when Aang used air bending to make marbles fly around in his hand.

Toph met an earthbender and they had gotten along quite well, but unfortunately, Toph got pregnant and he couldn't deal a baby, so he left. A few months after her daughter Lin was born she and Sokka, much to everyone's surprise, started hanging out more and more and eventually they started dating and then got married. Suki met a fire bender and had ended it with Sokka, they had agreed to remain friends (But they weren't. Sokka thought she a was a doo-doo head) Lin she was currently one year younger than Tenzin and was like her mother in every single way. She and Tenzin often argued on who had the better element.

Zuko and Mai remained together and had two children, Ursa, a nine year old fire bender who had unfortunately inherited her father's temper and her aunts… for lack of a better word craziness (Fortunately she wasn't as crazy as Azula) and Iroh, a four year old fire bender who just like his namesake, loved tea.

And today, Kya and Bumi wanted to go on an epic awesome adventure.  
"Brother!" Kya yelled in Tenzins ear.  
"I am trying to meditate Kya. Please leave me alone  
"You're very boring for a nine year old you know?" Bumi said.  
"I'm trying to concentrate Bumi. Would you two please leave?"  
"No, and you know why? Because we're going on" Kya paused for effect "An EPIC ADVENTURE of AWESOMENESS!" She yelled and Bumi cheered. Tenzin stared at them for awhile before answering a simple 'no' and he turned around.  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice little brother" Bumi said  
"If you don't come we're gonna have to just kidnap you"  
"I'll tell mom and dad" He said  
"Oh you mean the same mom and dad who left to do some important avatar and wife thing and left me in charge?" Kya said  
"That mom and dad?" Bumi said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Uh... Were not allowed to leave air temple Island!"  
'They won't need to know!"  
"We can't go out to republic city alone!"  
"We won't be alone! We're taking Lin and Ursa with us! First we gotta collect them though"  
"What about Iroh?"  
"He's too young to go on an epic adventure of awesomeness. When he's older he'll come"  
"How do you expect to leave air temple island if mom and dad took appa?" Tenzin asked and Kya smirked.  
"Water bending" She said.  
"What?"  
"Water. Bending"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Tenzin said.  
Kya had bended a path in the water into ice and they were now walking on it, well, Kya and Tenzin were walking, Bumi kept slipping and falling into the water.  
"How are we supposed to get Ursa? She lives all the way in the Fire Nation, Are you going to waterbend us there too?"  
"Of course not dum-dum. Don't you ever listen to mom and dad? Uncle Zuko and auntie Mai are staying in their vacation home here in Republic City!" Kya said.  
"Yeah dum-dum" Bumi repeated.  
"So you really want to just go barging in on the Fire Lord during his vacation?"  
"Um… This is why we're getting Lin first" Bumi said.  
"She's not scared to do stuff like that" Kya continued. Tenzin sighed and followed his siblings to Lin's house. When they got there Kya stared up and the window of Lin's bedroom and started yelling.  
"Lin! Lin! Lin! Lin! Lin! Lin! Lin!" Lin stuck her head out the window and shouted back.  
"Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya!"  
"Come down! Come down! Come down! Come down!" Lin disappeared and a few seconds later she reappeared at the front door.  
"You're going to drag me somewhere so we can do something crazy aren't you?" Lin said to Kya.  
"I love how you know me so well! We're going on an epic adventure of awesomeness!"  
"I love epic adventures of awesomeness!"  
"Who doesn't?" Bumi asked.  
"Tenzin" Kya answered.  
"Tenzin doesn't like anything" Lin said and rubbed his bald head. Even though she was younger than him, she was still taller, even If it was just by one inch.  
"I like things!"  
"Oh really? Things like that girl you met at the park the other day? Hmm?" Kya inquired. Tenzin's face went scarlet.  
"N-no… I meant like…"  
"Aw! Baldy's got a crush!" Lin yelled.  
"Shush!"  
"Don't worry little brother, I happen to know the secret of picking up chicks! Now listen closely, this is an ancient secret told to me by dad who was told by the monks. If you want a girl to like you… You have to take her penguin sledding, and you have to take out on a giant flying bison" Bumi said while patting Tenzin's back  
"There are no penguins here"  
"But there _are_ giant bisons! That can fly!"  
"Is that what you're planning on doing with Ursa?" Lin said to Bumi and his cheeks reddened.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
"Oh come on Bumi, we all know you like her!" Kya said.  
"I do not! …Shut up!" Bumi said and started walking toward the Fire Lord's vacation home.  
"He totally likes her" Kya murmured to Lin and she snickered.  
"Oh shut it both of you!"  
When they got there the children stood in front of the door and hesitated, he was the Fire Lord after all…  
"So Lin… you can go first" Bumi said and pushed her towards the door.  
"Are you guys actually afraid of uncle Zuko?" She asked.  
"What? No! No of course not! It's just… you know how those Fire Lords get… you know, what with wanting to take over the world and kill the Avatar and what not…" Kya said while rubbing the back of her head.  
"They're not like that anymore. We've started an era of love and peace" Tenzin said calmly.  
"Of course we did. So… should we knock?" Kya asked. Bumi and Tenzin nodded, but Lin disagreed, instead of knocking she kicked down the door and walked straight inside, leaving the others to stare in shock.  
"Hi uncle Zuko and aunt Mai!" She said cheerfully to the couple sitting on the couch. Zuko and Mai looked shocked but happy nonetheless to see the young earthbender.  
"Hello Lin. What are you doing here? Did your parents come too?" Zuko asked.  
"Nope, just me and those three" Lin said pointing to the children cowering behind the door "We've come to collect your daughter" Zuko laughed.  
"Really? And where are you going?"  
"On an adventure"  
"Well alright. I'll go get her" Zuko stepped outside and called Ursa in.  
"Hi guys!" She said happily.  
"Guess what!" Kya yelled in her ear.  
"What!" Ursa yelled back.  
"We're going on" Yet again Kya paused for the dramatic effect "AN EPIC ADVENTURE OF AWESOMENESS!"

**Well, there you have the first chapter. Review and what not. :D  
There. I found a way to make Tokka and Linzin. TAKE THAT MIKE AND BRYAN**


	2. The Library!

**Hiiiiiii. Thank you to the people who added this to their story alert/favorites and to the people who reviewed, A review I'd like to respond to-  
Sol: Nevermind what I said before. Yes. Yes this is going to be full of Linzin.  
Now, I'd like to imagine that Bumi is a lot like his namesake and a lot like his uncle Sokka, Kya is just like Katara and Ursa is pretty much a mixture of Azula and Zuko (Uh oh :S)  
:D And so I give you, Chapter 2!  
Disclaimer:**

"We're going on an adventure, we're going on an adventure, we're going on an adventure!"  
"Yes Bumi! I am aware that we're going on an adventure! You don't have to keep saying it!" Lin yelled.  
"Where exactly are we going on this so called 'epic adventure of awesomeness?" Tenzin asked with a bored look on his face.  
"That' Kya started 'is an excellent question'"  
"Let's go... To the library!" Bumi yelled. Now, to most kids going to the library is never fun, however, to these five, it was fantastic. After hearing about their parent's adventure in Wan Shi Tons library, they explored all libraries hoping to find some hidden underground chamber with a giant all knowing spirit owl.

"Well... This sucks" Ursa said. When they got to the library Kya burst through the doors and yelled "COME FRIENDS! ADVENTURE AWAITS US!" The librarian sent them all out because of Kya's loudness and now they all stood on the steps of the library.  
"Good job Kya. Good job" Bumi said. Lin looked around and noticed that someone was missing.  
"Hey, where's Tenzin?"  
"He's over-" Kya stopped speaking when she too noticed Tenzin wasn't anywhere to be found. "Um… Oh great, we lost our brother!"  
"You're parents are gonna kill you!" Ursa said.  
"Oh no, if we go down, we're taking all of you with us!" Kya yelled  
"He was with us when we were in the library wasn't he?" Lin asked.  
"Well, then he must still be in there!"  
"The librarian won't let us in Kya" Lin said.  
"Guys, guys" Ursa started and put her hands up "I got this" She walked through the doors of the library followed by the others and immediately the librarian, a thin irritating woman who resembled an elephant rat, came rushing towards them.  
"I thought I told you little brats to stay out!" She yelled. Ursa walked up to her.  
"Listen lady, I don't think my father, _the Fire Lord,_ would like it very much to know that you didn't let his daughter in here"  
"Threats won't help you here. OUT!"  
"But-"  
"OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
"My father will hear of this!"  
"OUT!" The kids ran out as fast as possible and sat back down on the stairs.  
"Does she not know who I am? I am Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation! How could she not know-"  
"Threats never work Ursa. Let me handle this. My mom taught me some stuff…" Kya walked in the library alone. A few minutes later she came back and told them it was safe to come in, when they walked in they saw the librarian frozen against the wall, Bumi walked up to her, waved his arms around and whispered 'Water Tribe'  
"I thought you said threats never work"  
"They don't, and I didn't threaten her, I forced her! Big difference"  
"I don't see Tenzin anywhere" Lin said while looking around.  
"Where is that little twerp!" Kya yelled.  
"Let's split up, we'll find him faster" Bumi said.  
"Great idea! I'll go with Lin, and you go with Ursa" Kya said while both Bumi and Ursa blushed.  
"E-ew, gross. I don't wanna go with her! She's a girl!"  
"…As opposed to us who are obviously turtle ducks" Lin said to Kya.  
"Duh. Quack"  
"Uh… let's just go" Ursa said and pulled Bumi with her. Bumi turned his head around to look back at the other two, Lin gave him two thumbs up and Kya mouthed 'Kiss her!' When he turned his head around Ursa turned hers two look at them, Lin mouthed at her to flirt him and Kya did a whole bunch of weird hand movements that no one, not even Kya herself, understood.  
"…What was that?"  
"I don't even know" Kya pulled Lin to the other side of the library and they went on their search for Tenzin.

Ursa and Bumi were walking in an awkward silence before Ursa decided to take Lin's advice and flirt with him.  
"So uh… That's a sharp outfit Bumi. Careful! You could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to die at sea! …Because… it's so sharp"  
"It _is _pretty sharp isn't it?" Ursa laughed awkwardly and they continued walking until they found a door.  
"Wonder what's through here…" Bumi said and opened the door, there were steps leading down so they started walking, well, Ursa did, Bumi ran. When he got down he gasped.  
"What is i-"  
"SHHHH!" Bumi yelled and covered Ursa's mouth with his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw why he gasped. Asleep in front of them lay a giant boarcupine.  
"Who keeps a boarcupine in a library!" Ursa whispered.  
"A crazy person!" Bumi whispered back. Bumi's eyes traveled to a single shoe that laid next to the boarcupine's mouth.  
"A... shoe? It looks like Tenzin's shoe! The boarcupine ate my little brother!" Bumi yelled and ran to the animal.  
"Bumi no!" The shoe was big enough for a grown man, there was no way it was Tenzin's.  
"GIMME MY BROTHER BACK YOU BOARCUPINE!" Bumi yelled and tried to pry open it's mouth. The boarcupine woke up and started screeching and jumping around. Ursa grabbed Bumi, who was yelling at the boarcupine to give him his brother back, and ran away as fast as she could. The boarcupine followed them up the stairs and Ursa closed the door, but it broke through.

Meanwhile on the other side of the library Lin and Kya were looking under tables, under chairs, behind bookcases, behind books (For some reason Lin thought Tenzin could fit behind a book) they even looked under the floorboards. But they had no such luck.  
"We're never gonna find him!" Kya groaned.  
"I know something that'll bring him here. Hey Tenzin! Airbending sucks! Air is a stupid element! Earth is the bestest element ever!"  
"Don't push it kid"  
"Right. Airbending is stupid! Earth _and_ water are way better!" Silence. "Huh… that usually works"  
"I know what to do… Tenzin is a total mama's boy" Kya cleared her throat "How do I sound?" Lin's mouth dropped.  
"Like your mom…"  
"I'm good at impersonations. Now then… Tenzin! Yoohoo Tenzin! It's mommy!" Again, nothing.  
"Well Kya, I pretty sure the twerp is dead. Let's go get some icecream"  
"I could really go for some icecream right now but-" Suddenly nearly everyone in the library screamed and ran around then they heard Bumi yelling.  
"RUN! THE BOARCUPINE ATE TENZIN! AND IT'S STILL HUNGRY!"  
"WHO KEEPS A BOARCUPINE IN A LIBRARY!" Lin yelled.  
"Doesn't matter! Just run!" Ursa screamed. The four of them ran out of the building when they heard the librarian speaking.  
"Oh shnoodlepoopookins! Who woke my baby up?"She cooed.  
"…Shnoodlepoopookins…?" They all said in unison.  
"…Let's just go. Like, now" Kya said. As they went outside they noticed a little bald boy sitting on the stairs  
"TENZIN!" They all yelled, minus Lin who yelled 'TWINKLETOES!'. Kya grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, then she slapped him.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
"…I went to the bathroom! When I came back no one was here so I thought I'd just wait and-"  
"…The bathroom. He. Was in. The bathroom" Ursa said through clenched teeth.  
"Okay. Let's just forget about dum-dum over there and continue the epic adventure of epicness" Kya said  
"I thought it was the epic adventure of awesomeness?" Bumi asked.  
"Same thing!"

**Well, If Zutara didn't happen we just have to do the next best thing! Katara and Zuko's kids! BURSA!**


End file.
